Salado o Dulce
by Tefa-sakura
Summary: ¿Que se necesita para dirigir una importante y destacada empresa televisiva?, ¿Saber del Show Biz y de su gente?, ¿O tener un gran sentido de la observación?. Sin importar como, Maria estaba dispuesta a descubrirlo a pesar de que las sospecha fueran un ingrediente primordial. Este OS forma parte de los Retos a la Carta del foro La Caja de Pandora (LCDP).


**Salado o Dulce**

Todos los nombres y Skip Beat! son propiedad de Yoshiki Nakamura

Este fic forma parte de los Retos a la Carta del foro La Caja de Pandora (LCDP). Lista # 9 "La entrevista de las estrellas"

_Tenía muy en claro que nunca ha estado bajo los reflectores y las cámaras, ni siquiera cuando ocurrió ese terrible accidente donde perdió a su madre, era muy pequeña para tener noción de los medios y de lo terrible que suelen ser. Sin embargo, de eso vivía, del show-biz, y en un futuro, posiblemente estaría encabezando la famosa compañía televisiva LME, de la cual estaba orgulloso su abuelo y de quien sentía una gran admiración y sobre todo amor. Si ese era su patrimonio y necesitaba involucrarse un poco más, no solo con estar junto a su amado Ren y su querida Onne-sama, la ayudarían a conseguir todo el conocimiento necesario para manejar todo lo relacionado con inversiones, números y sobre todo, entretener a la gente. _

_No era su ambición la que le decía que ella heredaría el emporio, ya que tomaba en cuenta las pocas posibilidades de que su padre volviera a casarse o procrear otro integrante, y agregar una cabeza más a la familia Takarada, además no le emocionaba la idea de un hermano o hermana, después de todo Kyoko ocupaba perfectamente ese lugar, no desearía a alguien más. _

_En su escuela se le dejo una tarea a realizar para una exposición abierta, por un momento pensó en sus rituales y conjuros de magia negra, pero todos eran lo suficientemente susceptibles para el tema, lo cual la llevaría a una mala calificación, razón por la cual tuvo que desechar de inmediato la idea. Pero al estar en las oficinas de LME en una de sus tantas visitas, escucho casualmente por parte de Sawara-san del rodaje que se realizaría en próximos días de una nueva película dirigida por Seiji Shingai, entre el elenco escucho un nombre conocido, Kotonami Kanae. En un principio sintió que aquella información pasaría ser solamente trivial, sin embargo, segundos después una idea llego a su cabeza, pero sabía que necesitaría algo de ayuda._

**-¿Quieres que te ayude a grabar varias entrevistas?-**cuestiono la joven de ojos dorados una vez dentro de la sección Love Me.

-**Sí, pero aún no se me ocurre que cosas podría preguntar**-asintió en un principio animada, pero su estado paso a estar a uno más preocupado.

-**Ya se, tengo una idea-**comento la actriz apelando a un recurso que usa de manera frecuente cuando se disfraza de un simpático pollo.

_Ante los ánimos renovados de la pequeña, ambas se alistaron para ir al estudio de grabación, donde se encontraron con una gran cantidad de estrellas tanto de LME, Akatoki y otras agencias que estaban participando en el rodaje. Para comenzar, se encontraron con la protagonista del film, Kotonami Kanae, quien en un principio estaba algo renuente ante la idea que podrían tener ambas jóvenes, pero accedió al saber que no era algo descabellado o de otro mundo. Después de hacerle una breve entrevista acerca de los deportes, la actriz se retiró del lugar deseándoles suerte. Varios minutos pasaron para que se encontraran con otros actores, por ultimo con el conocido y talentoso actor de LME: Kijima Hidehito_

-**Hola Kyoko, ¿Cómo has estado?-**saludo a la novata actriz con una amable y coqueta sonrisa que no pasó desapercibida por Maria, quien de inmediato comenzó a sentirse molesta por la situación.

-**Bien gracias, hemos venido especialmente para hacerle una entrevista-**comento brevemente la joven sin percatarse de la intensa mirada que le dirigía el actor.

**-¿En serio?, tratándose de ti estaré más que encantado**-

**-"¿Este tipo que se cree, un pavo real?"**-se cuestionó Maria al ver como Kijima parecía inflar su pecho y atravesar sus dedos en su oscura cabellera.

-**Etto, en realidad Maria-chan será quien lo entreviste**-aclaro la joven actriz sin tener idea de lo ligeramente decepcionado que estaba el pelinegro.

-**Oh ya veo-**Maria rodo sus ojos con fastidio pero se sintió mejor al saber que su Onne-sama no iba ser objeto de conquista por parte del actor**-Hola pequeña, con gusto responderé a tus preguntas**-comento Kijima con una sonrisa mientras apoyaba sus manos sobre las rodillas para estar a la altura de la nieta del presidente de LME.

-"**Su sonrisa no se compara con la de Ren, la de él es tan magnifica y llena mi corazón de alegría**"-pensó Maria mientras visualizaba en su mente el hermoso rostro del mejor actor de Japón, pero debía salir de su trance y comportarse a la altura para poder proseguir con su tarea- **Se lo agradezco Kijima-san, por favor, tomemos asiento-**los dos se sentaron en unas sillas que formaban parte del staff y en una de ellas venia el nombre del actor en la parte trasera. Después de que Kyoko tomara la pequeña cámara enfocando a ambos personajes y de dar la señal de comienzo, se dio por iniciada la entrevista-**Ahora me encuentro con Kijima Hidehito quien es parte de LME y amablemente accedió a realizar esta entrevista-**la chica de ojos miel enfoco al actor quien dio una sonrisa a la cámara y saludaba con su mano con cierto estilo**-Bien adentro de este recipiente se encuentran una gran variedad de temas, por favor escoja un papel**-el actor metió su mano dentro de una pecera de vidrio donde venía una cantidad considerable de papeles doblados.

-**Comida-**dijo el actor al deshacer y leer el contenido de la hoja.

-**Bien, Kijima-san, ¿tiene algún platillo en especial que le agrade?-**cuestiono la pequeña quien ya se sentía dentro de su ambiente.

-**Pues en realidad me gusta la comida cacera, y si lo prepara una chica linda, mucho mejor-**dijo enviando una sonrisa a la cámara, mientras que Maria era la única en darse cuenta que esa expresión no iba dirigida precisamente a las fans.

**-¿Y qué me puede decir de la comida internacional, hay alguna que le guste o que desearía probar?**-cuestiono para desviar la atención del pelinegro hacia la joven que sostenía a la cámara, quien como siempre, no se daba cuenta de la situación.

-**Me gusta la comida italiana, pero me encanta la comida mexicana**-contesto adentrándose nuevamente al tópico.

-**Que interesante, por lo que se, la comida mexicana tiene una gran variedad de platillos**- dijo ansiando profundizar el asunto y que el actor concentrara toda su atención en la entrevista.

-**Y no solo eso, también concentra una variedad de sabores e ingredientes, a pesar de que la mayoría de las personas consideran la comida mexicana como sinónimo de picante-**

**-¿Ha tenido la oportunidad de probar algunos?-**cuestiono la pequeña Maria provocando que el actor pensara varios segundos en dar una respuesta detallada.

-**Pues sí, como el pozole, las enchiladas, el mole y mi favorito, los tamales**-comento con cierto entusiasmo, mientras el brillo de sus ojos se comparaba al de un niño observando una tonelada de dulces.

**-"¿Tamales?"-**se preguntaron al mismo tiempo Kyoko y la nieta del presidente al desconocer tan exótico platillo.

**-¿En qué consiste este último?-**pregunto con suma curiosidad la pequeña.

-**Está hecho a base de una masa que se hace con maíz y a la vez se rellenan con carne, frutas o salsas, se hornean como si fueran panes al vapor, pero tienen una consistencia distinta-** comento brevemente sin evitar sentir cierta ansiedad al recordar tan delicioso sabor.

-"**Creo que le pediré a mi abuelo que en su próxima noche mexicana lo incluya en el menú"-**hizo una nota mental esperando probar tan elogiado platillo-**Agradezco mucho su tiempo Kijima-san en darnos esta entrevista-**

**-Al contrario, espero haberte sido de ayuda**-contesto cordialmente mostrando su mejor sonrisa, pero eso no logro hechizar ni un poco a la nieta del magnate Lory Takarada.

**-"Sin duda mi amado Ren es mil veces mejor"-**pensó mientras respondía de la misma manera mientras que Kyoko había detenido la grabación.

-**Bien hecho, gracias por el buen trabajo**-dijo en medio de una reverencia sin percatarse que el actor se había acercado a ella.

-**Lo mismo digo, lo hiciste muy bien-**comento logrando que la novata actriz se sintiera un poco apenada.

-**Hago mi mejor esfuerzo**-contesto con modestia mientras que Kijima estaba atento a todas sus expresiones.

-**Por cierto, me preguntaba, ¿tienes algún plan para esta noche?-**menciono tratando de ser directo sin importarle la expresión reprobatoria por parte de Maria.

**-"¿Qué intenta hacer?, que fastidio, supongo que algunos en este medio son así"-**pensó la practicante de hechicería, poniendo a Tsuruga Ren en un pedestal alejado de cualquier otro mortal que fuera parte del Show Biz.

-**Pues no, no tengo ningún plan-**soltó sin pensar detenidamente la reacción que provocarían aquellas palabras.

-**Excelente, ¿te gustaría…-**su pregunta fue interrumpida al hacerse presente el sonido repetitivo del móvil de la novata actriz.

-**Discúlpeme un momento**-dijo al encontrar su móvil que estaba dentro de su bolsa. Al ver la pantalla de su móvil no pudo evitar dibujar una dulce sonrisa-**Habla Mogami, sí, estamos bien, ¿esta noche?, de acuerdo, no hay problema, lo veré entonces, hasta luego**- después de su animada charla se dirigió nuevamente a su superior- **Me decía-**

**-¿Te gustaría cenar conmigo esta noche?-**cuestiono directamente el actor sin preocuparse de ser rechazado, ¿Quién sería capaz de eso?, se preguntó internamente de manera arrogante.

-**Lo siento mucho Kijima –san, pero tengo otros planes, de verdad lo lamento**-contesto sin sospechar las verdaderas intenciones del actor, quien se quedó paralizado ante la negativa de la ojimiel.-**Kijima-san, ¿se encuentra bien?-**parecía hablarle a una escultura cosa que Maria aprovecho para acercarse.

-**Onne-sama, es hora de irnos**-aviso con cierta insistencia, Kyoko asintió comprendiendo tal demanda.

-**Fue un gusto saludarlo Kijima-san, gracias por todo**-sin esperar respuesta, ambas jóvenes se fueron, pero una de ellas tenía una duda que comenzaba a rondar aceleradamente en su cabeza.

-**Onne-sama, ¿Quién te hablo?-**antes de escuchar una respuesta, analizo las facciones de su querida hermana, quien sin proponérselo dibujo una dulce sonrisa y sus mejillas adoptaron un color rosado.

-**Era Tsuruga-san, quiere que repasemos el guion para nuestro próximo drama**-comento haciendo recordar a la más joven que ambos actores protagonizarían una nueva producción por parte LME.

**-"Habla de Ren con gran entusiasmo, ¿acaso es posible que ella esté interesada en él?"-**sintió una extraña sensación en su pecho, pero de alguna forma no sentía ni enfado, tal vez miedo, pero no ira.

**-¿No te gustaría verlo y hacerle también una entrevista?-**cuestiono la actriz logrando que Maria regresara nuevamente al presente.

**-¿Lo dices en serio?-**respondió con otra pregunta totalmente sorprendida y esperando realmente que ella no se sintiera molesta por su atrevimiento.

-**Claro, así lograras la mejor nota-**menciono con su puño levantado siendo poseída por una aura competitiva.

**-"No, tal vez mis sospechas son erróneas"-** pensó deseando en una parte de su ser que fuera así, pero por otro lado ansiaba que dos de sus personas favoritas fueran felices. ¿Quién ganara en esta lucha interna?, la respuesta, tal vez se encuentre en otra historia.

**FIN.**

**Hola por fin pude terminar con este reto, la verdad sí que estuvo complicado, pero al describir la comida se me abrió el apetito a pesar de estar a altas horas de la noche, sobre todo el pozole, los tamales, seguramente la gente que vive en Latinoamérica ha disfrutado de este manjar, uff, si no es así, ¿Qué esperan?. Se vienen las fiestas patrias, ¡Y que viva Mexico!, aunque no vayamos al mundial jaja.**

**Cuídense.**

**Chaito. **


End file.
